bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon and Penny
Sheldon and Penny, or Shenny (the name given for the hypothetical relationship between Sheldon and Penny). Although a romantic/sexual relationship between the two characters has never been pursued on the show and has never been hinted at, many fans still ponder over the possibility. Wondering one day there may actually be something happening between these two polar opposites. There are fans rooting for Sheldon and Penny. The main reason for the interest in Sheldon and Penny is the chemistry between them and the comedic interaction this creates. The fans like to think of a world where they might develop a relationship, despite the direction the show has chosen to pursue. The interaction between Sheldon and Penny has been praised by critics. James Chamberlain of IGN wrote: "Cuoco and Parsons are great in their own right, but when put together, they truly shine." Matt Roush of TV Guide said that Sheldon and Penny's "scenes and episodes together are usually Big Bang at its best." Todd WanDerVerff of The A.V. Club wrote that they "made such an inspired odd coupling that at times, it seemed as though the entire show were about them" and their chemistry "has some of the rattle and rhythm of the great comedic duos". The Shenny fandom was at its strongest during Season 1-4. The group became so large that fans set-up their own forum on Livejournal's Paradox. Founded on 23 July 2008, Paradox members followed the show for a number of years. Later, a website dedicated to Sheldon and Penny was founded called www.thebigbangtheoryhq.com. The most notable Sheldon and Penny episodes appear in the earlier seasons. Sheldon analytical mind versus Penny's down-to-earth heart, clashed wonderfully from the very start. Much loved Sheldon and Penny episodes include: Season one's "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" features Penny playing nursemaid to Sheldon when he gets sick. Exposing for the first time, how a biological frailty as simple as the common cold, renders Sheldon beyond useless. His lack of awareness is at it''s peak and Penny's reluctant compulsion to help, coupled with the increasing intimacy of his requests, is what makes this a Shenny favorite. It's also the first time we hear them sing Soft Kitty. In "The Barbarian Sublimation", Penny becomes addicted to Age of Conan online game and Sheldon becomes her mentor. Howard and Raj remark on the strangest of this union. "Like if Hulk were dating Peppermint Patty." One of the few episodes that is about Penny herself and not simply a romantic interest. In "The Panty Piñata Polarization", it shows these two are evenly matched and also incredibly funny. Penny refuses to back down when Sheldon imposes a ban from his apartment. "The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis" is arguably one of TBBT's most famous moments for them. Sheldon delivers his first show of real human intimacy when his plan to match her Christmas gift giving fails when Penny gives him a present which emotionally floors him. "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency" was the episode that really rocked the boat and brought the Shenny fandom to life. Sheldon is forced to help Penny get to hospital after she dislocates her shoulder in the shower. After this episode aired, the media picked up on the Shenny buzz and the fandom exploded. Later that season Sheldon was introduced to his now girlfriend Amy leading to much speculation about the timing within the Shenny community. Other early season favorites: "The Financial Permeability", where Sheldon gives Penny money to pay her rent. "The Terminator Decoupling", where Sheldon leaves his flashdrive at home and has to call Penny for assistance. She discovers letters from his Meemaw and his pet name, Moonpie. "The Work Song Nanocluster", where Sheldon helps Penny set up a business selling Penny Blossoms. "The Vegas Renormalization", where Sheldon sleeps in Penny's bed after he gets locked out of his apartment. "The Gorilla Experiment", when Sheldon teached Penny some physics. "The Large Hadron Collision", where Sheldon tries to convince Penny that he should accompany Leonard to see the CERN, and he hugs her. "The Pants Alternative", Penny takes Sheldon shopping for a new suit. "The Spaghetti Catalyst", they have dinner after the break-up and Sheldon goes to extraordinary means to keep the date, and hide it from Leonard. Later episodes have a different dynamic, focusing more on a bond between them rather than the opposites trope. Penny proves how she can take care of Sheldon, like his whisperer. Whenever Sheldon fights with anxiety or depression, Penny has her way of calming him down and showing him a way forward. In the context of the series, they have been said to have a relationship who's closeness even bothers Amy per "The Viewing Party Combustion". Amy's questions confirm the Shenny relationship, admitting that Penny always comforts Sheldon when he's upset and she's the only one who can make him take his medicine, when he's sick. A level of trust that spans from "The Pancake Batter Anomaly" episode. When Leonard and Penny are arguing, Leonard mentions the weird relationship she has with Sheldon which she denies. But the Shenny relationship for fans of a romantic bond is purely hypothetical and doesn't necessarily rely on canon, even though they are portrayed almost like brother and sister. In "The Infestation Hypothesis", we see Sheldon spending his time in a new chair, which Penny brought into her apartment. Reading together, Penny regarded them as an old married couple. After more or less absent in the previous seasons, the seventh season picked up on the pairing once again: In "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Sheldon and Penny spend their days together, while waiting for Leonard to return from the Stephen Hawking expedition. In "The Scavenger Vortex", Sheldon and Penny join forces on a scavenger hunt quest. This episode particularly highlights how Penny's street smarts and knowledge of pop culture complement Sheldon's extraordinary analytical skills. Together, they make up a very capable team. In "The Cooper Extraction", Amy herself proposed the alternate reality where an unattached Penny would go after Sheldon. Shenny has a fantasy sequence about an alternative reality where Penny attempts to seduce Sheldon in the laundry room; however, this only exists in Amy's mind where she considers both Sheldon and Penny attractive and that Penny is lusty enough to goi after him. In "The Occupation Recalibration", Sheldon accompanies Penny, when she decides to quit her job as a waitress and focus on acting. Unlike Leonard, Sheldon supports and encourages her decision, leading to the line: "The best way to achieve a goal is to devote 100% of your time and energy to it." In "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence", another episode where Amy expresses her concern regarding the close relationship between Sheldon and Penny. After being lied to by their friends, Penny and Sheldon go out on a dinner to support each other, "because that's what friends do." She also takes him to a physic. Amy later confesses to Leonard about her jealousy for the close relationship and connection between Sheldon and Penny. She wishes Sheldon would be so comfortable around her already. At this point, Sheldon and Amy have been a couple for almost four years. In "The Intimacy Acceleration", Penny and Sheldon conduct an experiment designed to make two people fall in love. The test is loosely based on a theory by psychologist Arthor Aron, called ‘The Experimental Generation of Interpersonal Closeness’ and although they decide the test was unsuccessful, they feel more affection to each other and feel closer. In "The Celebration Experimentation", Sheldon cannot handle the anxiety of large crowd and being in the center of attention, which made him flee the living room. Penny goes to talk to him and keeps him company in the bathroom. She admits Sheldon became one of her favorite people and later Sheldon admits he got more comfortable hugging her. In "The Separation Oscillation", Sheldon suggests that Penny kiss someone else since Leonard was unfaithful to Penny kissing the girl on the boat. Penny agrees and gets into a very passionate embrace with the newly single Sheldon. The whole scenario was a nightmare that Leonard had forcing him to fix the argument he had with his new wife. In "The Hot Tub Contamination", after bickering with Amy, Sheldon declares that he is looking for another woman. While searching for a new girl at an ice cream parlor, Sheldon remarks that he is sorry that he hurt Penny. He didn't ask her first as a replacement for Amy. Penny just stares at him. In "The Geology Elevation", Leonard gives Penny a shot at comforting Sheldon, after Amy was unable to do it. Penny raises her voice at Sheldon, calling him a big baby. To Amy's surprise, Penny's harsher words did made Sheldon feel better about himself, to not obsess so much over Bert's success. In "The Collaboration Contamination", we see how more humanely Penny treats Sheldon, compared to Leonard's demeaning words. Even though she uses a parenting book, her comforting words make Sheldon to feel less upset, when Amy has not arrived home yet. She provides him comfort and invites him to join for dinner with her and Leonard. Sheldon leaves in a good mood, which baffles Leonard. In "The Solo Oscillation", Penny keeps Sheldon company, when he cannot find a breakthrough in the String Theory. She lets him to explain his work to her, which leads to her grasping some fundamental concepts of the String Theory. By the end of the episode, her out-of-the-box brainstorming gives Sheldon a new idea on how to develop the theory further. In "The Long Distance Dissonance", Ramona Nowitzi is moving in on Sheldon while Amy is at Princeton University. Penny has to explain that Ramona has an interest in him. Sheldon just thinks that Ramona is a friendly colleague. Gallery Badfish.jpg Tbbt201 0303.png Step17.jpg Step21.jpg Bath2.jpg Money1.jpg Fine1.jpg Loan1.jpg Loan5.jpg Loan6.jpg CushionSat.jpg Nano1.jpg Worksongnano.jpg Blos4.jpg Blos7.jpg Zxc6.jpg Hooker4.jpg Top2.jpg Top3.jpg V21.jpg Veg2.jpg Veg3.jpg Vegnew3.jpg Vegnew4.jpg Mono3.jpg Cof1.jpg Cof5.jpg Poloe9.png Gamma1.jpg Goth7.jpg Goth10.jpg Guitarist Amplification.jpg Guit10.jpg The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Cruciferous-Vegetable-Amplification-10-1-.jpg Duc1.jpg Duc2.jpg Duc6.jpg Duc8.jpg Duc9.jpg Duc10.jpg Duc11.jpg Styairs.jpg Code1.jpg Topo2.jpg Topo4.jpg Xz1.jpg Xz4.jpg Xz9.jpg Add2.jpg Add3.jpg Add5.jpg Add6.jpg Myth3.jpg Myth4.jpg Myth7.jpg Car3.jpg Car4.jpg Z1.jpg Z2.jpg Z3.jpg Ram3.jpg Ram4.jpg Ram5.jpg Ram9.jpg PPP1.jpg PPP10.jpg Do those look familiar.jpg Get1.jpg Get2.jpg Step34.png Step39.jpg Step41.jpg Step53.jpg Run4.jpg Run10.jpg Shenny hug.jpg Shenny Kiss.jpg Shenny=).jpg|Fan Edit #1 Shenny!!.png Shenny.jpg|Fan Edit #2 -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Shenny and jewelry.jpg The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny.jpg BigBran8.jpg BigBran9.jpg BigBran10.jpg Loom4.jpg Loom6.jpg Ham3.jpg Ham4.jpg Hoft5.jpg Hof6.jpg Hoft9.jpg Hoft11.jpg Hoft12.jpg Hoft14.jpg Loben1.png Loben7.jpg Loben8.jpg Loben10.jpg Loben11.jpg Sick1.jpg Sick5.jpg Sick6.jpg Bbt 111 adam ho.jpg Jer2.jpg Jedu2.jpg Batj7.jpg Inde6.jpg Bbt-sheldon-penny.jpg TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Penny.jpg The werewolf transformation sheldon and penny.jpg The werewolf transformation sheldon, leonard and penny.jpg The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg Nut1.jpg Nutzy3.jpg Nutzy7.jpg Peanut Reaction.jpg Nix6.jpg Fact12.jpg TF16.jpg TF19.jpg TF23.jpg Gor3.jpg Boz3.jpg Ein3.jpg 01Sheldon up all night.jpg 28What are you doing here.jpg Large Hadron CollisionEp.jpg Hady1.jpg Had3.jpg Tbbt 316 court.jpg Court1.jpg Court7.jpg Ex2.jpg Ex6.jpg Ex8.jpg Ring4.jpg Cast5.jpg The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny meet in the hallway.jpg The Spaghetti Catalyst - Sheldon and Penny having dinner.jpg Slot1.jpg Shamy's first date.jpg Date5.png Eat5.jpg 19 why on earth would we have sex.jpg 21 is you womb available for rental.jpg 22 you dont think we can achieve the required intimacy by text messaging.jpg 58 Im going to tell you mother on you.jpg Sheldon and Penny Stretching.jpg Sheldon and Penny Stretching2.jpg Zaz3.jpg Zaz7.png Zaz10.jpg Zaz14.jpg Faith1.jpg Tend2.jpg Tend6.jpg Tend8.jpg Tend9.jpg Gor4.jpg PennyPhys.jpg Aph2.jpg Jp9.jpg Pan4.jpg Pan7.jpg Thesp1.jpg Stage1.jpg Stage9.jpg NUX5.jpg Bit6.jpg Bar1.png Search7.jpg Search9.jpg Search7.jpg Gag6.jpg Gag10.jpg 880489c26980be08d0a.jpg Fest10.jpg Fest11.jpg Fest12.jpg Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Strap on a pair.png The shiny trinket maneuver Sheldon and Penny 2.jpg The shiny trinket maneuver sheldon and penny at tcf.jpg Sheldon's koala face.jpg The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon, Penny and bongos.jpg The Werewolf Transformation Sheldon leaving with his bongos.jpg The weekend vortex penny and sheldon.jpg Penny hopes for a hug.jpg Sheldon and Penny in the laundry room.jpg The-big-bang-theory-season-6-episode-4-the-re-entry-minimization-10.jpg S6EP04 - contest.jpg Wreck9.jpg NY4.jpg Lert9.jpg Lert10.jpg THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-Season-6-Episode-17-The-Monster-Isolation-2.jpg IsoSmile2.jpg Lucy24.jpg Tumblr mlb0kvRH0c1qcqxh7o1 500.jpg Fin9.jpg 103692 d2864b.jpg Hug.png Preimier one.jpg NP1.png NP2.jpg NP3.jpg NP5.jpg ShJug.png Si8.jpg NP10.jpg NP12.jpg Scav1.jpg Scav9.jpg Scav14.jpg LaundryRoomLust.png Sheldon penny kiss.jpg IWL3.png Penny back.jpg Penny tempting.jpg OR1.jpg Tu6.png Tu7.png Cut1.png Cut8.png Cut19.png Cut22.png Cut24.png Cut25.png Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao6 1280 (1).jpg|thumb|330x330px]] Thur4.jpg Bye13.jpg FI43.png Nov2.png Urn4.png Urn10.png Urn11.png Opt1.jpg Qw16.png Rip4.jpg Rip7.jpg Den16.png Den18.png Den19.png Den23.png Zombie3.jpg Zombie5.jpg Zombie10.jpg Zam9.png Zam15.png Zam17.png Zam31.png Zam33.png Soft32.png Soft33.png Soft34.png Soft35.png Soft41.png Soft42.png Soft43.png S86.jpg TO5.png TO12.png TO40.png Wd9.jpg Wd11.jpg Wd12.png Pic8.jpg Shenny Kiss.jpg Dr8.png Dr10.png 2003.MT.jpg Doc25.png Thursday is Amys birthday.jpg 107830 D3994bc 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Birth2.jpg Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -4.jpg Vi5.jpg Gt12.png Gt22.png Fer2.jpg LS11.jpg Fl2.png Fl5.png Fl8.png Fl9.png 10.04 tce-5.jpg 10.05 thtc-11.jpg V23.png CL43.png 10.20 TRD-15.jpg Finale20.png 11.03 TRI-2.jpg TCC-2.jpg Eff527a31d905ad0c6e1562174afb6af 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg TGM-6.jpg TGM-8.jpg TGM-10.jpg [[Category:Non-Canon] Category:Penny Category:Reference Materials Category:Sheldon Category:Shenny Category:Trivial Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Relationships